Furniture drives of this type serve, for example, for the adjustment of parts of armchairs and are known, for example, from DE 101 48 270 C1, DE 100 17 978 C1, DE 100 17 979 C1, DE 100 31 737 A1, EP 1 294 255 A1, DE 100 46 750 C1, EP 1 318 737 A, DE 100 46 752 C1, EP 1 318 738 A1, EP 1 276 406 A1, EP 1 416 832 A1, DE 101 57 650 C1, WO 03/045195 A1, EP 0 372 032 B1, DE 38 42 078 C2, EP 0 583 660 B1, DE 296 07 493 U1, DE 197 18 255 C1, WO 99/27819, DE 296 03 173 U1, DE 296 12 493 U1, DE 190 08 083 C1 and DE 87 11 567 U1. The known furniture drives comprise, for example, a drive element, which can be linearly displaced in order to pivot a pivot shaft that, when the furniture drive is in a mounted position, is operatively connected to a part of the piece of furniture to be displaced. The pivot shaft may be part of a fitting of a piece of furniture. From DE 10 2004 01 648 A1, a furniture drive of this type is known for displacing parts of a piece of furniture relative to one another, the drive comprising a linearly displaceable drive element in the form of a spindle nut for pivoting a pivot shaft that, when the furniture drive is in a mounted position, is operatively connected to a part of the piece of furniture to be displaced. In the known furniture drive, the pivot shaft is connected together with the spindle nut via a joining lug with a hook-like end, by which the shaft is engaged in a journal of the spindle nut. So as to hold the joining element with the spindle nut in engagement, a spring mechanism is provided, which biases the joining element against the journal on the spindle nut.